1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing an optical device storage system. More particularly, this invention concerns such a storage system which is removably attached to each monocular barrel of a binoculars device and is capable of securing a variety of items such as keys, lens covers, lens cleaner, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, optical devices such as binoculars are used by individuals for engaging in a variety of activities such as hiking, sightseeing, hunting, and law enforcement activities. To protect the lenses, optical devices typically are provided with lens caps which are normally attached to the lens housing by pressure fitting or other such retaining method. In addition, to provide for optimal use and enjoyment of the optical device, other items such as lens cleaner and lens tissue are often required.
Often times when a user attempts to use the optical device, there is no convenient place to put the lens caps. The user may attempt to place the caps in a pocket, which is often uncomfortable, or on a nearby object which may result in the caps being dropped, lost or forgotten. Furthermore, items such as lens cleaner and lens tissue are often never brought on the excursion since there is no convenient place to store these items. Thus there exists an unmet need for a storage system which may be removably attached to an optical device, especially binoculars, and into which may be stored not only those items which are incident to the use and enjoyment of the optical device, but also other miscellaneous items, such as keys, which may be conveniently stored in such storage device.